


Thick Thighs, In-N-Out Fries

by sandshrewlian



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, dames is a squishy boy, self image/esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandshrewlian/pseuds/sandshrewlian
Summary: Damien gets rejected because he’s grown a little soft, Shayne thinks he’s never looked better.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Thick Thighs, In-N-Out Fries

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old wip that I went back and realized was basically a finished story. I wanna add a quick disclaimer that this story deals with themes of body image and self esteem, but it’s very fluffy and cute. I understand how calling attention to a person’s weight can seem offensive but this is purely fictional and is in no way meant to harm or be mean. Damien has been pretty open about his self esteem and body issues in the past so I think I played it pretty safe. with that said, enjoy!

Damien: Are you home?  
Damien: Can I come over?  
Shayne: Yeah, of course. Is everything ok?  
Damien: No.  
Shayne: Do you wanna talk about it?

Damien didn’t respond. Did he wanna talk about it? On one hand, Shayne was probably going to think he was crazy for coming over out of the blue when he was supposed to be on a date. But Shayne knew him well enough that it would be hard to hide much from him. It’d be all over his face, his puffy cheeks and watery eyes didn’t keep secrets.

Damien: Don’t know yet.

That was fair enough. He could make up his mind when he was there. For now, he had to focus on driving, a task that was increasingly harder the more his tear ducts threatened to give way once more. Damien was a grown man, he was being ridiculous. Grown men didn’t sob because dates rejected them. Okay, maybe they did if they were as mean as this girl had been…

Damien raised his fist and lowered it again probably a dozen times before he finally knocked on Shayne’s door. It was weak, not loud enough for Shayne to hear if he wasn’t in the main room of his apartment, but that was fine. That was how Damien felt: small, quiet, defeated. His theater kid past really made him a drama queen. Luckily, he didn’t have too much time to ponder it because Shayne promptly swung the door open wide, almost as if he had been standing right behind it the whole time. He looked Damien up and down, calm blue eyes meeting melting brown ones, and pulled him into a firm hug.  
If Damien had been ‘holding it together’ before, he completely lost it now. Shayne simply held him. Damien’s sobs gradually slowed, as if Shayne had absorbed them through his shoulder. He finally felt a little bit safe, the blonde’s presence having calmed him significantly. Or at the very least, his friend’s solid body against his was grounding.  
“Here, why don’t we sit down.” Shayne said. Damien nodded and walked to plop down on the couch. Shayne shut the door before joining the brunette. Damien was slumped against the arm and Shayne sat across from him. He reached an arm out, meeting his eyes as if to say, “this ok?”, and Damien nodded as Shayne placed it on the older boy’s knee. Shayne began rubbing small circles with his thumb. Damien sighed.  
“I’m sorry about all this, man. I’m so stupid.”  
“Shhh. You are not stupid and you never have been,” the decided look in his eye told Damien he meant it, “What’s up?” It was as casual as ever, so casual that Damien chuckled.  
“Well, you know how I had that date with that girl from Bumble?” Shayne nodded. “The one you were so excited for me to go on? The one that I was so excited for…  
Damien said the latter more to himself than anything. It was hard not to feel silly when all of this was just over a girl he met on a dating app.  
“Yeah, I do.” Shayne replied.  
“Right, well, long story short is she thinks I’m too fat for her, and she ditched me.” Damien’s lip trembled and he looked down at the floor.  
“She WHAT? Damien, that’s ridiculous. What did she say? I swear, if I ever see her I--”  
“Dude, it’s whatever. She’s right anyways” Damien swallowed, forcing down the tears, “I met her at the restaurant, everything seemed normal. She was even prettier in person, I got my hopes up. We talked for a couple minutes, it wasn’t quite the same as our messages but I was hopeful. Then, before we even ordered our drinks, she said she had to use the restroom, got up, and didn’t come back.” The last couple words were punctuated by tears rolling down his face, and he wiped them away with his sleeve.  
“Damien, I, I’m so sorry… She didn’t say anything before she left?”  
“She sent me a message shortly after she left and it basically said ‘you’re a sweet guy but you’re a little different than your pictures and I’m not into bigger guys.’ It was awful.”  
“Well, clearly if she’s basing her attraction solely on looks you don’t wanna be with her anyways. And sure, you might not be going to the gym as much as you’d like, but I don’t think you’re really a “bigger guy” I think you look good, actually.” Shayne smiled at the older boy who huffed in response.  
“Oh come on, you’re just saying that. I mean look at me now, these clothes are clearly too tight. Who knows when the last time I went to a fancy restaurant was, but judging by how fucking squished my thighs feel it was at least fifteen pounds ago.” Damien slid further down in his seat, pouting. Shayne just shook his head and laughed.  
“What are you laughing at?” Damien shot an angry look at him.  
“Nothing, it’s just… I guess we’re thinking about it differently. You have such a busy life, Dames. Between filming, and the tour, and streams, of course you might not have as much time to take care of yourself. In fact, I know you actively don’t take care of yourself because you care so much about your audience. Everyone gets off track sometimes, it’s nothing you can’t fix if you want to. But, if you don’t, I think a bit of extra padding is right for you. It makes you look… I don’t know, happy, or something. You’re comfortable.” Shayne scooted closer to Damien and placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. The brunette winced and Shayne retreated his hand, afraid he’d offended his friend.  
“Look, you don’t have to believe me, but I mean it when I say you look good. And any girl that doesn’t want you just because of that is missing out on one of the kindest, most selfless and caring guys in the world. Any girl is crazy not to want you, Dames.”  
Meeting Shayne’s eyes it was hard to tell what he was hiding in them. Never had he seen Shayne’s expression mold into one so filled with love. Or, maybe, he had never seen it because he hadn’t been looking at Shayne when he looked at him like that. Maybe the fans were on to something. Damien felt another small tear roll down his cheek, and Shayne reached up to swipe it away with his thumb. He kept his hand there, cupping Damien’s cheek, and Damien couldn’t help leaning into the touch. He took notice of how close their two bodies were now, his soft thigh alongside Shayne’s strong one, their faces maybe 8 inches apart. It was nice.  
If Damien’s eyes hadn’t been filled with tears, he might have seen Shayne search his expression for an answer. If he hadn’t closed his eyes in contentment, he might have seen Shayne carefully considering his next move, before leaning in quickly to press a gentle kiss to Damien’s lips. It was only a second, barely leaving an impression, but Damien understood what it meant. Snapping his eyes open to meet Shayne’s wary expression, Damien let out a soft chuckle and smiled at his friend.  
“I’m sorry--I--uh… don’t know where that came from.” Shayne said and pulled his hand away as if Damien was hot as a frying pan.  
“Don’t worry about it, baby boy,” Shayne blushed at the use of the pet name, its meaning suddenly skewed, “C’mere.” This time, it was Damien who closed their gap. The second kiss was longer than their first. Much longer, in fact. Shayne relaxed against Damien’s mouth, and brought his hand back up to cup the taller boy’s face. Damien smiled into the kiss and brought his hands to Shayne’s waist, pulling him closer. Shayne clearly wanted to be as close as possible, and he let Damien pull him around so he was sitting atop the brunette’s lap.  
Damien, clearly happy with the new position, nibbled on the blonde’s lip before kissing along his jaw and down to his collarbone. He placed a few kisses there and decided to suck lightly on a spot. Shayne moaned in response and grabbed at the back of Damien’s shirt. Damien brought his mouth back up to Shayne’s and kissed him once more. Shayne hummed happily and slid his tongue along Damien’s lip and Damien allowed the kiss to deepen. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, Damien’s hand explored the hem of Shayne’s t-shirt, and he slipped his hand underneath.  
Shayne shivered as Damien’s hands ghosted over his abs, and he broke their kiss to press a kiss to Damien’s cheek before burying his face in his neck. He kissed him lightly above the collar of his dress shirt.  
“Do you maybe wanna borrow some clothes? Something more comfortable?” Shayne said as he began to unbutton Damien’s shirt.  
“Uh, sure,” Damien said, “Will anything you have fit me?” He bit his lip and moved his eyes to meet Shayne’s, clearly a bit embarrassed for asking.  
“Oh please, we’ve shared clothes before, a little extra fluff probably doesn’t change that,” With all the buttons now undone, Shayne pushed the shirt down Damien’s shoulders and Damien allowed Shayne to pull it off and discard it on the floor, “Besides,” Shayne pressed a quick kiss to Damien’s forehead and began untucking Damien’s undershirt, “I wouldn’t be complaining if you wanted to stay in just your underwear.” Damien laughed in response.  
“I more meant I’m taller than you, fool, your pants are probably too short for me.” He grabbed Shayne’s wrists and pulled them away from his middle, “But, do you really wanna do this Shayne? Are you really, like, attracted to me or whatever? What is this?” Shayne’s expression grew a bit more stern and he placed a hand on either one of Damien’s shoulders and made complete eye contact.  
“Dames, frankly, I think you’re fucking gorgeous, and this,” he gestured to the two of them, “Is two bros that should’ve been making out a long ass time ago. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, but I do like you, and I want to be close to you, even closer than this, in fact. So whatever that is for you, just tell me.” Damien pondered this for a moment before pulling Shayne in for a searing kiss.  
“Buy me In-N-Out?” He said once he pulled away, smirking cheekily at the flustered blonde.  
“I’ll buy you In-N-Out for the rest of your damn life if I can help it.” He stood up, grabbing Damien’s hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.


End file.
